


Confiar en alguien

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony le preguntó si no confiaba en él. Ziva tenía clara su respuesta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiar en alguien

—Oh, vamos, Ziva, me decepcionas. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, pones una mueca mordaz y continúas a lo tuyo sin dejarte ablandar por su chantaje emocional. No piensas hacer lo que te pide, le conoces demasiado bien. Te la jugará en cuanto pueda.

Confiar en Tony, precisamente. En el que le quitó los tornillos a tu silla para que acabases de culo en el suelo. El que te tiró un bolígrafo pensando que dormías. En un crío, un maldito crío estúpido.

Ese es Anthony DiNozzo, el mismo que se dejó partir la cara por ti cuando solo llevabais semanas juntos —“trabajando juntos”, precisas— y años más tarde siguió tus pasos por el desierto aun a riesgo de no encontrar más que humo.

Es un crío, pero te irías con él al fin del mundo. Lo importante es que nunca llegue a saberlo. Por eso, cuando le miras adoptas una pose desdeñosa y te expresas con claridad:

—No.


End file.
